


a cliff's edge, where I belong

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Non-Explicit Sex, Poetry, Prose Poem, wlw author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worship and love.





	a cliff's edge, where I belong

I wanna worship a girl  
With kisses on her mouth  
On her body  
And between her thighs  
I wanna hear her moan and whimper  
Say my name like a prayer  
As I bring her off the edge  
And to true bliss

I want a girl to love me the same  
Worship me until I can't take it anymore  
Gripping at her hair as she works her tongue  
Until I reach that same bliss  
Where everything seems perfect  
And it would be with her

But the best part would be at the end  
In that afterglow  
We'd curl up together  
Whisper how much we love each other  
And slowly but surely fall into a slumber  
Bringing dreams that don't compare to reality  
Especially when we're together

I don't know where she is  
But I'm waiting for her  
So my dreams can finally become reality  
No matter how difficult the journey may be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not exactly sure how this turned into "I'm a horny gay" to "I'm a horny gay who's desperate for love" but oh well.
> 
> I'm currently on Tumblr as [@eternalmalecs](http://eternalmalecs.tumblr.com/).


End file.
